Why Jabari? 3.0
We see life through Jabari's eyes as he gets discounts. Plot Jabari and Charles are in New York City using their skin color to get discounts. The two go to Starbucks to take a break. Jabari approaches the counter and sees an ugly cashier. The thought bubble says, "God damn, you're an ugly bitch!" Jabari orders a vanilla chai and Chubbs orders a latte. The two sit down and converse about how great it is to be white (mixed in Jabari's case). Jake walks in and sees the boys and walks over to them. The thought bubble says, "Oh God, this blonde bitch..." Jake asks how the two are doing and Jabari tries his best not to insult him and just smiles. Charles lures Jake away and Jake says, "Oh and Phabari Fat Ass, you don't have to criticize me just because I'm blonde!" before walking away. Jabari and Chubbs proceed to Target and see Mileena and Skarlet working as employees. Charles walks over to Mileena and asks about her job there. She says she works at Customer Service. A lady comes over to her and asks to return a dress and Mileena says, "Do you have the receipt?" to which the lady replies, "Yes." Mileena then snappily replies, "Good, then go bother some other bitch you white whore!" The lady runs off screaming and the thought bubble says,"Oh wow!" Charles decides that it's time to use their family heritage to get discounts in Outworld. The duo calls Ro Ro to open a portal to a store in Killerwood but Ro Ro tells them to use their own powers. Jabari uses his soul powers to open a portal and the thought bubble says, "Damn thing almost sucked me dry!" The two go to Dead Bitch and Beyond to get Charles a queen sized bed. Bitch Puddin' is working at the cashier when the two bring Charles' bed up to the stand. "I'd like this queen sized bed with a race and family discount, please!" Charles says. Bitch Puddin' replies, "First of all, don't tell me what you'd like 'cause I don't give two horse shits. Second, Charles you are a queen-sized bed so that's like one bed on top of another." Charles tries to negotiate with B.P. but he says, "Charles, fuck off and go bother another monster, 'cause I'm on break right...now!" B.P. closes the stand and goes on break leaving Charles and Jabari just standing there. The two go to Perras de Las instead, as the people are more suitable. When they get there, they go to Spears and Jabari buys 5 bags of Tootsie Pops. "Hi, we're Kahns and we demand a discount!" Jabari screams. The cashier stares at Jabari and picks up her radio and says, "Security to register 7." Security comes and arrests Charles and Jabari, as the citizens of Perras de Las don't really like the Kahns. Charles uses his phone call to call Jalen and Jalen gathers Ro Ro to go the Perra Penitenciario (Bitch Penitentiary) and bail the two out. Ro Ro sits in the waiting room and Jalen goes to the counter to pay the bail. "I'm a Kahn and I want my child and my supposedly adopted uncle out!" The secretary calls for security and Ro Ro just stares and rolls his eyes. The officers take Jalen and throw him in the cell with Chubbs and Jabari. The alarm is sounded and it turns out Ro Ro set it off and is bursting down walls. Ro Ro breaks the boys free and teleports the to Kahn Palace. Jabari asks Ro Ro if he was to learn a lesson and Ro Ro says, "Eh, maybe, I don't know. Just, don't go back to Perras de Las and say you're a Kahn, you'll survive longer."